1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical recording method and apparatus, and in particular to an optical recording method and apparatus for linking paused zones under different recording rates or control modes by a linking method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The data recording modes for the CD-R and CD-RW may be divided into a constant linear velocity (CLV) recording mode and a constant angle velocity (CAV) recording mode. FIG. 1 shows the relationship among the CD's rotating speed, radius of recording position, and recording rate under the CLV mode. FIG. 1(A) is a graph showing the relationship between the CD's rotating speed and the radius of recording position, while FIG. 1(B) is a graph showing the relationship between the recording rate and the radius of recording position. It can be clearly understood form FIG. 1A that for keeping a constant tangential velocity at a recording position, the motor rotates at high speed when recording data at the inner tracks, and rotates at low speed when recording data at the outer tracks. The rotating speed decreases from the inner tracks to the outer tracks. Because the tangential velocity of the CD is constant, the recording rate is always kept constant, as shown in FIG. 1(B). However, due to the limitation of maximum rotating speed of the spindle motor, the recording rate cannot achieve the highest recording rate of the system, thereby elongating the recording time.
FIG. 2 shows the relationship among the CD's rotating speed, radius of recording position, and recording rate under the CAV mode. FIG. 2(A) is a graph showing the relationship between the CD's rotating speed and the radius of recording position, while FIG. 2(B) is a graph showing the relationship between the recording rate and the radius of recording position. It can be clearly understood form FIG. 2(A) that the rotating speed at any position of the CD is always the same under the CAV mode. However, the tangential velocity of the CD varies with the radius variation of the CD, as shown in FIG. 2(B). That is, the tangential velocity is slower at a position closer to the inner tracks, and its corresponding recording rate is also slower. Consequently, in order to keep the recording rate at the outer tracks not exceeding the maximum recording rate of the system, the spindle motor cannot reach the maximum rotating speed. Therefore, the average recording rate for recording the whole CD cannot be high.